


Our start

by ErinKeller



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinKeller/pseuds/ErinKeller





	Our start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/gifts).



 

 

 

 

Quando entra in negozio, la prima cosa che noto è che è basso e sembra un ragazzino. La seconda è che anche da quella distanza riesco a distinguere le sue ciglia e questa consapevolezza mi destabilizza un po’. Quanto devono essere lunghe?

Lo osservo muoversi tra i vasi, spiare le piante interrate e anche quelle grasse, usando l’indice per testare quanto possano pungere, tornare poi ai fiori recisi e guardarli con le braccia incrociate sul petto, pensieroso.

È carino. Tanto carino. Forse un po’ più che carino. Di sicuro più carino della media di quelli che di solito riesco a rimorchiare io. Beh, non sono un adone, quindi non mi posso di certo permettere di aspirare ai più fighi del circondario. Sono molto alto, quello sì. E noto che quello colpisce, in un modo o nell’altro. Ho un corpo tonico che non passa inosservato, e anche quello aiuta. È il resto che è abbastanza ordinario: capelli castani che vivono di vita propria, occhi castani, labbra sottili. Comunque, non posso lamentarmi. Di rifiuti ne ho ricevuti pochi nella vita, quindi niente complessi strani. Tranne che per il fatto che quando mi piace qualcuno divento un cretino e la bocca parla per conto suo senza connettersi alle sinapsi. Quindi è sempre un bene che qualcuno non mi piaccia davvero _tanto_ , oppure che mi piaccia _davvero_ _tanto_ dopo, quando posso essere me stesso senza che questo mi consideri un imbecille, visto che ha già conosciuto la parte normale di me.

Continuo a guardare questo strano cliente ed è evidente che non sappia un cavolo di fiori. Li sta fissando come se fossero degli strani oggetti provenienti da galassie lontane. Mi decido a uscire da dietro il bancone e mi avvicino con un sorriso rassicurante.

Quando si gira verso di me, sono grato di essere bravo a dissimulare, perché i suoi occhi sono impressionanti, chiari e circondati da una massa di ciglia nere e oh, cavolo, quelle labbra sono perfette: carnose e color anguria matura. Cosa stavo dicendo prima? Che è sempre bene che qualcuno non mi piaccia troppo sin da subito, no? Appunto.

Comunque, sto lavorando. Devo essere serio. Niente cretinate. Sage, tieni a freno la lingua.

«Posso aiutarti?»

Mi guarda e fa un piccolo sorriso, indicando i fiori che gli stanno davanti.

«Mi può preparare qualcosa con questi? Un mazzo, tipo.»

Guardo i fiori e guardo lui e guardo lui. E guardo lui. Sage!

Parla italiano in modo strano, azzarderei che è americano. Io vivo qui da quando ho cinque anni quindi niente accento inglese. Lui invece sembra sbarcato nel Bel Paese da poco, forse da qualche mese.

«Sei proprio sicuro? Questi? Per cosa sono?»

Mi guarda con quelle gemme brillanti e sbatte le liane che ha al posto delle ciglia come se gli avessi appena chiesto, che ne so, se piscia in piedi o seduto. Io nel frattempo vorrei appendermi a quelle liane e baciarle e succhiarle… Si possono succhiare le ciglia?

Colgo solo la parte finale della sua risposta, perché sono troppo preso a pensare a cosa gli farei.

«…entino.»

Non è abbastanza per capire il resto. Ragiona, Sage, ragiona! …entino, entino…

San Valentino! San Valentino?

«Sono per la tua ragazza?»

«Ragazzo,» mormora e le sue guance diventano di un rosa acceso che fa perfettamente pendant con le labbra. È coraggioso ad ammettere una cosa simile a uno sconosciuto. O forse sono io che grido _queer_ da tutti i pori. In ogni caso, mi piace.

E vorrei ridere e piangere insieme. Ridere perché è adorabile e perché non so come dirgli quello che devo dirgli. Piangere perché sapere che cammina sul mio stesso lato della strada e non poterci provare mi intristisce. E a proposito di tristezza…

«Il pensiero è carino, ma… questi sono crisantemi. Sei sicuro? Cioè… di solito qui si usano per i funerali. E puzzano. Un po’ come le mimose. Hai mai sentito l’odore di una mimosa quando ha perso il suo colorito sano? Sa di putrefatto. Uno schifo che non ti dico. E mai capirò perché l’hanno scelto per la festa della donna. Cioè, lo so perché, ma quando arriva l’8 marzo mi viene l’ansia. Non che siano gli unici fiori sgradevoli. Mi rendo conto che alcuni collegano l’odore dei fiori recisi ai cimiteri e beh, a volte ammetto che non posso dargli torto. Preferisco di gran lunga le piante verdi. O quelle grasse. O anche quelle fiorite. Però, insomma, non recise. Ok, non sto facendo una gran bella figura come fiorista, me ne rendo conto.»

Dicevamo del mio problema di parlare troppo quando uno mi piace?

Devo averlo stordito come se gli avessi suonato una campana in testa. E infatti ha l’espressione stonata. Probabilmente lo tzunami di parole che gli ho riversato addosso gli ha fatto rimbombare la scatola cranica. Devo tenere a bada la lingua. È un gravissimo caso di logorrea ormonale, il mio. Non c’è cura.

Gli sorrido e indico delle rose, giusto per andare sul sicuro. Banale, forse, ma che gli devo dire? _“Regalagli un cactus?”_ Solo perché a me piacciono quei grandi pouf spinosi non vuol dire che siano adatti a San Valentino.

Si stringe nelle spalle e si mordicchia un labbro e io fisso affascinato quel pezzetto di carne rossa che appare e scompare alla mia vista. Sembra incerto e oh, se vuole i crisantemi, gli potrei anche fare un mazzo di quelli. Tanto il suo ragazzo mi sta già sulle palle. Così, a priori.

«Quindi?» lo incalzo con un sorriso.

« _Roses_ , ok,» mi risponde annuendo.

Ora dovrei chiedergli che colore, ma mi sembra che il ragazzo sia già abbastanza in crisi. E quante? Faccio il brillante. È il mio lavoro. Tre. No, cinque rose rosse.

«Fortunato il tuo ragazzo. È un bel pensiero. A me a San Valentino non regala mai niente nessuno. Sarà che non ho un Valentino, dici? O perché sono un fiorista? Che senso avrebbe regalare fiori a un fiorista, no? A dire il vero potrebbero regalarmi molte altre cose. Ho tantissimi interessi.»

Ma non c’è proprio nessuno che possa aiutarmi a fare qualcosa per questo continuo drenare del flusso verbale?

«L’ultimo Valentino che ho festeggiato è stato tipo dieci anni fa. Ah, bella l’adolescenza. Baciarsi fino a farsi diventare le labbra viola. Che poi lui era più grande e aveva la barba. Praticamente sembrava che mi avessero scartavetrato la bocca.»

Solleva la testa di scatto e mi guarda negli occhi e io mi sento annegare in quel colore. È come se si spandesse, oltre le iridi, oltre le sue palpebre, fino a impregnare l’aria. Aria che al momento non accenna a voler rientrare nel mio corpo. Avevo detto che era carino, ma nel giro di cinque minuti è salito drasticamente in graduatoria.

Credo l’abbia stupito l’ammissione della mia omosessualità. Mi sembrava carino fargli sapere che giochiamo nella stessa squadra. Così, per solidarietà. E magari anche per qualcosa di più subdolo e strisciante che non ho voglia di ammettere.

Ha detto pochissime parole da quando è entrato, ma ora il suo silenzio è in qualche modo più rilassato e mi fa piacere.

Gli confeziono le rose e gli porgo il mazzo con un sorriso.

«Uomo davvero fortunato, il tuo ragazzo,» concludo dandogli il resto dei soldi, indugiando un po’ in quella piscina tiepida che sono i suoi occhi. E vaffanculo al comportarsi correttamente. Il suo ragazzo non è lì e non vedrò mai più questo angelo. Quindi una battutina così non è che mi condanni alle fiamme dell’inferno, no?

Tutto ciò che mi arriva in risposta è un sorriso. Un sorriso a metà tra l’imbarazzato compiaciuto e il tristemente consapevole. Vorrei chiedergli di più ma non posso. L’ho già ucciso di parole, seppellircelo sotto mi pare davvero troppo.

Muovo le dita della mano per salutarlo mentre esce e il suono della campanella sopra la porta riecheggia a lungo anche quando se n’è andato, come se riuscisse ad amplificarsi nella mia condizione di uomo solo.

Ma basta rimuginare. È San Valentino e la gente ha diritto di essere felice e innamorata. Se io non lo sono, cazzi miei.

 

***

Piazza Navona mi piace di sera. Certo, Roma è tutta bella, ma non so perché Piazza Navona mi piace particolarmente. Sono con alcuni amici e amiche: gli sfigati di Valentino. Tutti single, chi per scelta, chi per necessità. Ma non ci piangiamo addosso, anzi. Usciamo esattamente come tutti quelli che sono in giro a fare i cocoriti e spargere feromoni.

Il fatto che io stia raccontando a Max, il mio amico idiota, con dovizia di particolari, l’incontro con quel cliente che mi ha tolto il respiro, non vuol dire niente.

Andiamo in uno dei nostri pub preferiti della zona. È un buco, è pure male illuminato e sente un po’ di muffa, però ci piace. E mentre sto per varcare la soglia, penso di nuovo al ragazzo che è entrato oggi in negozio e mi perdo. Chissà se il suo uomo ha apprezzato le rose…

«Sage, muovi il culo che sei ingombrante!» mi esorta delicatamente il mio amico Max, fermo dietro di me.

«Non è colpa mia se chi ha costruito questo posto veniva da Lilliput. Dai, cazzo, ma che porte sono?»

«Porte che portano all’interno di un locale. Se tu ti inchiodi nel bel mezzo, gli altri non passano. Un po’ come quando hai il famoso tappo…»

Guardo Max e scuoto il capo. Io soffro di logorrea e lui è completamente idiota. Siamo una coppia perfettamente assortita.

Comunque decido di muovermi e ci mettiamo a un tavolino tutti insieme. Siamo in sei, spaiati come solo i calzini possono essere. Prendiamo per i fondelli quelli che stanno festeggiando solo per non fare l’errore di compatirci a vicenda.

«Stiamo bene così come siamo.»

«Meglio soli che male accompagnati.»

«Ah, io non rinuncio alla mia libertà.»

E via tutta una serie di stimoli motivazionali che ci danno l’impressione di essere comunque dalla parte del giusto, nonostante le coppiette che ci orbitano intorno vogliano convincerci del contrario.

Sorseggio la mia birra e lascio vagare lo sguardo e a un certo punto credo di avere le allucinazioni. Forse ho esagerato con i papaveri. Eppure seduto al bancone, tutto solo, sembra proprio esserci il ragazzo di oggi. Sono in piedi ancora prima di rendermene conto e un secondo dopo gli sono vicino. È lui. Cazzo, è lui.

«Sei tu?»

 

Oh, Cristo, Sage! Quando devi star zitto mitragli parole finché prendi le persone per sfinimento e una volta, una sola miserissima volta in cui si richiede un po’ più di elaborazione te ne esci con una… _cosa_ di due parole? Vorrei picchiare la fronte contro il bancone, ma non credo che aggiungerebbe fascino alla situazione.

Quando si gira, il suo sguardo si illumina e wow, se al negozio avevo pensato che avesse degli occhi bellissimi, ora che li vedo brillare mi pare quasi che riescano a portare un po’ di luce in questo piccolo pub. Mi ha riconosciuto, mi fa piacere. Certo, se non mi avesse riconosciuto dopo che mi ha visto praticamente solo poche ore fa, bisognerebbe consigliargli una visitina specialistica.

«Ciao,» mi dice con un accenno di sorriso e io non posso fare a meno di restare a fissargli la bocca per qualche istante perché davvero non ho mai visto due labbra così. Illegali. Assolutamente.

«Ciao,» rispondo prendendo posto sullo sgabello accanto al suo, infischiandomene degli amici che mi guardano dal tavolo come se fossi completamente impazzito – non è da me di solito partire all’attacco – e soprattutto senza nemmeno chiedermi se per caso il suo compagno sia, non lo so, in bagno.

«Che coincidenza. Due volte in un giorno! Mi fa davvero piacere trovarti qui. Sei… sei solo o posso offrirti da bere? Perché mi rendo conto che è San Valentino e forse il tuo ragazzo starà arrivando, oppure è in bagno e quando uscirà mi scaraventerà fuori dalla porta – e se è così ti pregherei di dirmelo perché preferirei uscire con tutte le ossa intere – però mi farebbe davvero piacere poterti offrire qualcosa.»

Mi guarda per qualche secondo e allunga la mano verso di me.

«Nicholas.»

Oh, si presenta. Che carino!

«Sage,» rispondo stringendo la sua mano nella mia zampa.

«Hai un nome non italiano ma lo parli perfettamente,» mi dice guardandomi negli occhi. Sono così vicino che finalmente posso ammirargli le ciglia. Penso di avere un _kink_ per le sue ciglia, perché sono davvero troppo belle: arcuate e nere e capaci di catturarti e non lasciarti andare più.

«Vivo in Italia da quando ho cinque anni, però sono inglese di nascita. Tu? Sento un forte accento americano.»

Annuisce. «Sì, Minneapolis. Ma vivo a Roma da un po’.»

 

E io non ti ho mai visto prima. Che ingiustizia!

«Allora, cosa prendi?»

«Quello che prendi tu.»

Ah, non ti conviene. Perché in questo momento prenderei te. Mi mordo la lingua e ordino due birre.

Il fatto che abbia accettato la mia offerta significa che non deve esserci il suo uomo nei paraggi e la cosa mi pare alquanto strana.

«Non voglio farmi gli affari tuoi, ma sei qui solo? Insomma, le rose e il fatto che hai nominato il tuo ragazzo ed è San Valentino…»

Si stringe nelle spalle e ringrazia in inglese il cameriere che gli ha messo davanti il bicchiere.

«Non stiamo più insieme.»

Lo stronzo l’ha mollato a San Valentino? Vorrei dar voce a queste parole ma non so se è il caso.

«Che stronzo…»

Sì, sono io quello che l’ha detto. A quanto pare non soffro solo di logorrea, ma anche di anarchia verbale. La mia bocca fa sempre quel cazzo che le pare.

Nicholas fa spallucce di nuovo e mi fa un piccolo sorriso. Di nuovo.

«A dire il vero il mio è stato un tentativo in extremis. C’erano già tutti i presupposti perché la storia finisse. Stavamo cercando di tenere in vita qualcosa che non c’era più da tempo. Lui è un pianista, è sempre in viaggio. È partito in tournee proprio oggi. Sapevo che era finita ma… non so. Ho fatto un ultimo tentativo. Comunque non ero convinto nemmeno io, quindi non sono stupito di come siano finite le cose.»

Lo guardo e sono felice. Questo fa di me una brutta persona? Del resto se non soffre lui – e dalla sua espressione non mi pare particolarmente sofferente, magari un po’ triste e amareggiato, ma non sofferente – perché dovrei farlo io?

E poi penso che il suo ex è un pianista e io sono solo un fiorista. Mi sento un po’ inadeguato a dire il vero. E così libero il pensiero…

«Allora potevi davvero regalargli i crisantemi.»

Ecco fatto. Battuta acida quanto basta. Non devo per forza mostrarmi carino verso il musicista, no?

Eppure, contro ogni pronostico, Nicholas ride. E se è bello quando è serio, quando ride dovrebbe andare in giro accompagnato da un bugiardino come quello dei medicinali: l’esposizione alla risata di Nicholas potrebbe innescare una reazione con decorso fatale.

Resto a guardarlo e devo avere un’espressione strana – so di averla – perché lui lascia scemare la risata e le sue guance si colorano un po’ e per carità, qualcuno lo faccia smettere di essere così… _così!_

Prendo un sorso di birra per spegnere i bollenti spiriti quando una manata cala in mezzo alle mie scapole, facendomi sputacchiare. Che contegno. Che grazia.

«Sage, quindi? Ci molli così, ti siedi qui, e non ci presenti il tuo amico?»

 Max il bastardo.

«Max, non credi che se avessi voluto esporre Nicholas al pericolo l’avrei piuttosto portato a fare una passeggiata in autostrada?»

Il mio amico mi ignora. Ero serio. Non farei avvicinare un essere vivente ai miei amici senza prima averlo preparato a dovere, o magari anche vaccinato. «Nicholas, eh? Ora che lo guardo bene assomiglia tanto a quel ragazzo di c…» Ora Max il bastardo è diventato Max l’eunuco. L’ho colpito bene. Un colpo rapido con il gomito nelle palle.

Nicholas sgrana gli occhi e si porta una mano alla bocca, trasformando poi la sua espressione da sorpresa a pietosa.

«Che male…» mormora guardando Max che ha un colorito malsano e sta bestemmiando mentre torna a sedersi.

«Ma no, è tutta scena. Le palle lui non le ha. E per invidia rompe quelle degli altri.»

Di nuovo Nicholas ride e io non so cosa mi prende ma mi alzo in piedi e lo guardo.

«Ti va di uscire a fare due passi?»

Mi guarda e fa un mezzo sorriso storto, con quelle labbra che mi stanno facendo perdere anni di vita a ogni movimento.

«Spero non in autostrada.»

La risata che mi esce lo coglie di sorpresa. Lo noto da come mi guarda. E mi guarda in un modo che mi fa venire un po’ le ginocchia molli. È come se mi vedesse davvero per la prima volta. Lascio scemare la risata e frugo nelle tasche distogliendo gli occhi dai suoi perché il peso del suo sguardo mi fa battere il cuore troppo rapidamente. Faccio un cenno ai miei amici ed esco con lui al seguito.

 

Camminiamo a lungo, l’uno vicino all’altro, percorrendo la piazza avanti e indietro come se stessimo facendo le vasche in piscina. È di parecchio più basso di me e la cosa mi fa tenerezza. Ogni tanto, quando dico qualche cosa che lo fa ridere, mi dà delle spallate che però mi arrivano al petto. Stranamente la mia bocca non si attiva a sproposito e non gli vomito addosso niente di troppo imbarazzante. Lui mi parla di sé, di quello che fa – scrittore, tanto per mantenere vivo il mio senso di inadeguatezza – di come si trova in Italia e del fatto stia pensando di rimanere nonostante la rottura con il suo compagno. Si erano trasferiti qui solo per via del lavoro di lui, ma ormai Roma gli piace. E io che posso dire? No, torna in America? Mai.

Ci fermiamo vicino alla grande fontana e ci sediamo sulla recinzione metallica, uno vicino all’altro, con lo sguardo fisso sull’acqua. Le luci che illuminano il fondale si riflettono nei suoi occhi chiari e mi sembra quasi di nuotarci dentro.

Questo piccolo uomo mi piace davvero tanto. Forse troppo. Forse offrirmi a lui come rimpiazzo non è proprio una mossa saggia, però mi rendo conto che in questo momento prenderei da lui ogni cosa dovesse decidere di darmi. E mi accontenterei anche di essere solo un modo per superare la sua rottura con il pianista. Non mi interessa se pensate che possa essere sbagliato o che magari rischi di restarci male quando poi troverà l’uomo dei suoi sogni, magari un violinista famoso in tutto il mondo. Se in questo momento gli va bene anche la compagnia di un fiorista che lo fa sorridere, un fiorista che in questo momento lo sta guardando come se fosse il centro del suo mondo, beh… va bene anche a me.

«Perché sei qui con me?»

Mi volto e lo guardo stupito.

«In che senso?»

«Eri fuori con i tuoi amici. Mi dispiace che tu li abbia lasciati per stare con me.»

Oddio, è anche dolce e premuroso. Come se mi servisse un ulteriore incentivo per farmelo piacere. Ci penso qualche secondo e poi decido di dirgli la verità.

«Sinceramente preferisco stare qui con te.»

Mi guarda di nuovo con quel velo di stupore nello sguardo e poi sorride, abbassando gli occhi, come per nascondere l’imbarazzo. È adorabile. Adorabile. Maledizione!

«Fa piacere anche a me…»

Mi aggrappo alla sbarra di ferro sulla quale sono seduto per evitare di saltare in piedi e fare come Rocky quando arriva in cima alla scalinata.

«Mi hai colpito molto stamattina,» continua spiazzandomi completamente.

«Per via della parlantina? Perché lo so, è un problema. Sto provando a fare qualcosa per rimediare, ma non c’è niente da fare per curarmi, dicono. E non mi capita sempre, mi capita solo quando… quando…»

Ridacchia. «Per me è adorabile.»

Mi zittisco di colpo e deglutisco il cuore che è venuto a fare compagnia all’ugola.

«Ti sembro insensibile?» mi chiede subito dopo, forse notando il mio silenzio.

Lo guardo scuotendo il capo. «Insensibile? E perché mai?»

«Beh, mi sono appena lasciato con il mio compagno e ci sto provando con te… non pensi sia da insensibili e superficiali?»

Avete presente lo scratch del disco quando la puntina lo attraversa di colpo? Esattamente quello che ho sentito io. Rewind, please.

_«Beh, mi sono appena lasciato con il mio compagno e ci sto provando con te…»_

Ci sto provando con te.

Ci sta provando con me?

«Assolutamente no. No. Anche perché non l’avevo capito.»

Cristo di nuovo, Sage!

Mi guarda e non sembra particolarmente felice della mia risposta. E chi potrebbe biasimarlo?

«Oh. E ora che l’hai… capito?»

Mi schiaffeggio più e più volte internamente, mentre esteriormente gli sorrido.

«Ora che l’ho capito penso di essere a un passo dall’alzarmi e mettermi a ballare, ma penso che sia poco carino da vedere. Sono troppo alto e mi muovo come una scimmia. E per la cronaca ci stavo provando anch’io. In un modo forse un po’ poco chiaro… ma l’intenzione c’era!»

Nicholas ride e io resto a guardarlo perché è davvero mozzafiato e poi vedo la mia mano che si avvicina al suo viso. Gli accarezzo la guancia con la punta delle dita e lui smette di ridere. Si gira verso di me e mi guarda con quegli occhi acquamarina, poi si protende verso di me, titubante, quasi a scatti, finché le sue labbra sfiorano le mie. E io trattengo il respiro.

Essere baciati per la prima volta la sera di San Valentino, in piazza Navona, all’aperto, seduti vicino a una fontana, mi fa sentire un adolescente. Ed è bellissimo.

Quando si stacca da me, non posso fare a meno di passarmi la lingua fra le labbra per raccogliere le briciole del suo sapore.

Non so onestamente dire cosa provo in questo momento. È tutto ovattato e strano. È come se fossi un po’ ubriaco e percepissi la realtà in modo un distorto e caldo.

«Seriamente, so che non è un bell’atteggiamento il mio… e credimi, non sono uno che si comporta così solitamente. Ma tu mi hai fatto stare davvero bene stasera. E anche oggi al tuo negozio. Sei una persona che emana cose belle…  e fisicamente sei impressionante… non ho resistito.»

Deglutisco e cerco di sorridergli per non dargli l’impressione di essermi trasformato in un pupazzo di feltro.

Dovevo essere io a decantare le sue lodi, non lui le mie!

«Non mi interessa niente del tuo atteggiamento, Nicholas. E allora anch’io dovrei scusarmi perché magari sto approfittando di un momento di debolezza tua, ma è da quando sei entrato nel mio negozio che non faccio altro che pensare a te ed è per questo che Max si è preso una gomitata nelle palle.»

Sorride e mi si avvicina di nuovo.

«Gli hai parlato di me?»

Il suo profumo è delicato e dolce e io sono completamente ipnotizzato dai suoi occhi, dalle sue ciglia, dalle sue labbra, dalla sua voce, dal suo odore. Sto per baciarlo io quando mi suona il cellulare. Mi fermo e chiudo gli occhi, ringhio qualcosa e mi stacco un po’, recupero il telefono dalla tasca e scatto in piedi.

«Oh, cazzo, è l’allarme del negozio!»

Nicholas si alza con me.

«Devi andare?»

Penso rapidamente.

«Ti va di venire con me? L’allarme avvisa anche i carabinieri, ma voglio andarci anch’io.»

 

***

 

Ci è mancato un pelo che mi facessero dei danni seri. I carabinieri fortunatamente erano in zona e sono arrivati pochi istanti dopo che era scattato l’allarme, trovando due uomini che cercavano di scassinare la serranda.

Ma come si fa a rubare a un fiorista? Che cazzo di aspetti di trovarci dentro? La pianta da cui ricavare l’elisir di eterna giovinezza?

Sospiro ed entro comunque a controllare. Accendo solo la luce nel retrobottega e controllo che anche la porta posteriore sia chiusa bene.

Quando torno in negozio, Nicholas è appoggiato al bancone e mi guarda. Vedo le sue perle azzurre scrutarmi nel buio e una strana eccitazione si impossessa di me. Forse dovremmo andare. O forse no. Forse dovrei semplicemente chiedere a lui.

C’è un silenzio denso. È il silenzio della notte e del desiderio. Quel silenzio che aleggia fra due persone che si studiano a vicenda, ma freme e pulsa al ritmo dei loro cuori.

Mi avvicino e non posso fare e meno di accarezzargli di nuovo il viso.

«Se vuoi possiamo andare…»

«Tu cosa vuoi?»

Adoro il fatto che sia così diretto.

«Baciarti.»

So esserlo anch’io all’occorrenza.

E non c’è più bisogno di aggiungere altro.

Mi chino e appoggio le labbra sulle sue, delicatamente, solo per staccarmi un istante dopo e restare a un centimetro da quella morbidezza, espirandogli contro un po’ di calore. Solo un attimo e poi mi avvicino di nuovo e lo bacio ancora, faccio mie quelle labbra che al tatto sono ancora più perfette che alla vista, stringendolo a me con un braccio attorno alla sua vita. Sento che sta sulle punte per riuscire a ricambiare il bacio ed è una cosa che mi farebbe sorridere se non fossi così perso in quell’attimo.

Quando Nicholas dischiude le labbra, mi faccio coraggio e gliele lecco, percependo il loro sapore più nascosto. Poi lo sento gemere e non ce la faccio più: gli appoggio una mano al collo e apro di più la bocca, costringendolo a fare altrettanto, cercando la sua lingua, dolce e soffice.

Sento il suo calore, il suo profumo, il suo sapore e il rumore dei suoi sospiri e a dire il vero non mi sembra per niente strano che sia fra le mie braccia e io tra le sue.

E poi la sua bocca abbandona la mia e scende sul mio collo, lasciando una scia umida lungo il tragitto. Chino il capo all’indietro, di lato, perché se lui vuole il mio collo, il mio collo non vuole altro che le sue labbra. Non riesco a trattenermi e mi rendo conto che ci sono anche i miei di sospiri che riempiono l’aria ora. Gli accarezzo i capelli, mentre la punta della sua lingua disegna una mappa contorta sulla mia pelle.

Non sono certo che uscirò vivo da questa notte.

«Nicholas…» mormoro con il respiro corto, risollevando il capo, abbassando lo sguardo su di lui, ma le sue labbra mi zittiscono, la sua bocca si è fatta esigente e le sue mani si chiudono sul mio maglione, vi si aggrappano.

Le pulsazioni di piacere si fanno così violente e improvvise che non riesco a fare a meno di sollevarlo da terra. Mi basta il braccio che gli tengo in vita per staccarlo dal suolo e farlo sedere sul bancone. Gli apro le gambe e mi ci metto in piedi nel mezzo. Ora siamo alla stessa altezza e finalmente riesco a divorargli la bocca come vorrei, con le dita affondate nei suoi capelli e il mio inguine schiacciato contro il suo.

Nicholas mi afferra i fianchi e mi tira ancora di più contro di sé, gemendo nella mia bocca quando le nostre erezioni costrette nei jeans si strofinano l’una contro l’altra. Le sue mani corrono al mio maglione e vi si infilano sotto, trovando la pelle, risalendo, scoprendomi il ventre fino al petto, arrivando fino ai capezzoli, stringendoli piano tra le dita.

Sfilo le mani dai suoi capelli folti e lo imito, sollevandogli il maglione e graffiandogli piano la schiena.

Non so cosa stiamo facendo né cosa dovremmo fare: forse fermarci, forse chiederci se è giusto o meno, ma nessuno dei due ne ha la voglia né il tempo, presi come siamo a scoprire i sapori l’uno dell’altro.

E poi arriva, inaspettata, la sua mano sul mio inguine e non posso trattenermi. Stacco la bocca dalla sua e gemo per la sorpresa e l’eccitazione. Lui mi guarda, e quegli occhi che avevo definito una piscina tiepida si sono trasformati in un buco di nera lussuria.

Il respiro di entrambi è corto e superficiale e il suo si spezza in un singhiozzo quando spingo il bacino in avanti, dandogli il permesso di continuare, chiarendo così le mie intenzioni. Mi afferra le natiche, ordinandomi silenziosamente di muovermi, spronando le mie oscillazioni, rispondendo allo stesso modo nonostante sia seduto.

Mi sposto di lato e mi dedico al suo orecchio, facendolo mugolare.

«Mi stai facendo morire. E se continui così vengo nei pantaloni…» mormoro roco.

«Anch’io,» mi risponde un attimo prima di aprirmi i jeans e calarmeli sui fianchi. Non si ferma a quello ma libera la mia erezione e la stringe nella sua mano, così piccola in confronto alla mia, e solo quel pensiero mi manda un’ondata di calore al viso che mi fa quasi soffocare.

Non voglio che mi tocchi così, però. Lo bacio con impeto, facendolo sbilanciare all’indietro, tanto che deve allungare le braccia dietro di sé per sostenersi. Gli sollevo ancora il maglione, strizzandogli un capezzolo mentre l’altra mano vola ai suoi pantaloni. Glieli apro e glieli strattono, ma lui, non so come, li scalcia via rapido e allaccia le gambe ai miei fianchi.

E lì esplode il desiderio, il piacere, la voglia.

Le nostre erezioni umide strusciano l’una contro l’altra, scivolano e si cercano e io lo stringo a me, incapace di smettere di muovermi contro di lui, sentendolo tremare e muoversi contro di me. Bocca su bocca, con le lingue che si intrecciano e i respiri che si mescolano.

«Non fermarti,» geme allacciandomi le braccia attorno al collo e io no, non  ho intenzione di fermarmi.

Gli afferro le cosce e continuo a oscillare il bacino, muovendomi un po’ più convulsamente ora che l’orgasmo si fa vicino. Vorrei guardarlo venire, vorrei vedere la sua espressione alla luce e non in penombra.

Stacco una mano dalla sua gamba e la chiudo attorno alle nostre erezioni, rilasciando un ansimo roco quando, dopo poche carezze, lo sento soffocare un grido contro la mia gola mentre viene, le labbra aperte a inumidirmi la pelle.

Credo di aver detto il suo nome durante il mio orgasmo ma sono così stordito da tutto ciò che è successo che non ne sono poi molto sicuro.

Resto fermo così, in piedi tra le sue gambe, e lui resta avvinghiato a me, respirando a fondo contro il mio collo.

«Tutto bene?» mi azzardo a chiedere quando non dà segno di volersi staccare.

Non voglio che lo faccia, anzi, ma non vorrei nemmeno che si fosse già pentito.

Gira la testa, mantenendola appoggiata alla mia spalla e sento che sbatte le palpebre perché le sue ciglia mi fanno solletico al collo.

«Benissimo, grazie.»

Sorrido e mi sistemo i pantaloni quel tanto che basta perché non mi scivolino via del tutto, poi lo sollevo dal bancone, portandomelo in giro così per il negozio. Lui ride e allontana il viso per guardarmi in faccia.

«Dove mi porti?»

«C’è un piccolo bagno qui sul retro.»

«E mi ci porti in braccio?»

«Perché no? Sei piccolino. Quasi tascabile. Mi piace.»

«Piccolino? Sei tu che sei alto.»

«Dipende dai punti di vista. E il mio è posto molto più in alto del tuo.»

Ride di nuovo e io mi rendo conto che potrei anche passare le giornate cercando di farlo ridere. Non è un pensiero rassicurante, visto che in fondo non ci conosciamo per niente e i colpi di fulmine li ho sempre e solo visti nei film, però c’è una parte di me che mi dice che è giusto così. Che la piccola scimmia aggrappata a me in questo momento è tutto ciò che voglio.

 

Quando finalmente ci siamo risistemati e stiamo per uscire dal negozio, noto che mi sta guardando con le mani in tasca e mi sento improvvisamente un po’ nervoso. Credo che siano i suoi occhi, freddi e caldi allo stesso tempo.

«Tutto bene?» gli chiedo di nuovo.

«Tutto benissimo,» mi risponde avvicinandosi e cercando la mia mano, intrecciando le dita alle mie.  

Abbasso lo sguardo sulle nostre mani unite e non posso fare a meno di sorridere.

Rimpiazzo o non rimpiazzo, fra noi è nato qualcosa. Sì, veniamo da mondi diversi, ma ciò non ha impedito alle nostre strade di incrociarsi. Due volte nello stesso giorno. Il giorno di San Valentino. Se vuol dire qualcosa o no, non lo so, ma so che mentre cammino con Nicholas vicino mi rendo conto che non esiste il modo perfetto o giusto per iniziare una relazione. Ci sono amori che nascono dalle macerie di altre, quelli che si cercano disperatamente e quelle ci capitano per caso.

«Buon San Valentino, Sage.»

Lo dice piano, ma a me sembra una fanfara.

«Buon San Valentino, Nicholas,» gli rispondo stringendogli la mano.

Per alcuni festeggiare San Valentino è un traguardo, per noi è la nostra partenza.


End file.
